Prisma
' Prisma & Avery's Parallel Adventure', or Prisma & Avery '''for short, is a videogame for the Nintendo 3DS with characters designed by Daron Nefcy. It's an action-adventure game that stars the characters of the same name created by '''Daron Nefcy, the creator of the animated series Star Vs the Forces of Evil. This game features original places, characters and enemies designed by Daron herself. Developed by WayForward and styled as Science Saru's Disney XD ident. Story The game narrates the mishaps of two young girls with magic powers (that come from different sources) as they meet each other in the mysterious all-connecting land of Boundaria as they try to return to their respective worlds. Once considered rising stars in the lands they come from; Prisma being the next "Heir of the Flowers" of Arc en City (a place of flowers, unicorns and rainbows), while Avery finally being able to play foulball with the professionals: the Hexorica (a place of snakes, skulls and crawlies) hydras.That was until something went wrong in their travels and both ended up in a place with... things they had not seen before. The main characters will learn about the oh-so-important Scales of Wysman that they can tilt towards "good" or "evil" to open their way back home. What begins as a free-for-all about who can get the most scales tilted to their side will turn into a journey of rescue, discovery and a friendship that will develop with every hardship accomplished. Watch out though, there's more at stake that the girls think at first... Gameplay The objective of the game is simple, but not easy: explore the worlds accessible from Boundaria, brave the dangers of as many of the four possible dungeons in each one and tilt the Scales of Wysman to your favor! Left for Avery, right for Prisma. What will begin as a competition for returning home, will soon scale into deciding the fate of the many worlds, Avery's and Prisma's included. Prisma and Avery will traverse many lands in a view, but with more of a 2-D, 3-D perspective where the horizon (on the opposite side of the 3DS screen) is oftentimes visible. Sometimes they will have to jump over danger or locate the northernmost mountain, so this kind of view helps with that. Dungeons have more of a view from above, even if sometimes they're not closed spaces. This helps to know where you and the enemies are. Every world has friends willing to help, but they are also filled with danger! Prisma can capture and collect monsters with the spells of her magic wand, some of them can be used to attack other monsters. Avery doesn't have time for that, she uses ice, wind and lightning spells to get the job gone. The game's main catch is its multi-tasking system; as long as the girls are on the same world or are both in Boundaria, the player can switch from one character to the other, wherever her location may be, even if they're inside of a dungeon facing a boss. As expected, the player cannot change characters in 2-player mode. Since there aren't tasks that absolutely require a specific girl to get the job done, there is no problem thinking beforehand which of the two heroines needs to explore which area, though there are situations where having Prisma or Avery specifically makes a task easier, like how some "cute" enemies gross the heck out of Avery but not of Prisma, or how Avery can tear down withered trees with her dark bolts, something that Prisma can't and wouldn't want to do. Finally, there are situations that require BOTH of the protagonists being together, but usually it's a time when a world boss is defeated and such so chances are, they are likely already together. If not, or when a task becomes too hard for a girl alone, there is the option to teleport one girl to where the other is with the help of a special item. A two-player option where a friend can control the other girl is also available and the advantages of separating to cover multiple areas stand the same, though this changes and enables other things too: You still to gotta be on the same world but still can be anywhere in it, including any dungeon in it. If a player wishes to teleport to the other's location now needs the consent of both of the players... that is unless the other player has a special item, a "mad magnet" which are rare and only can be found in this mode. This is because the game is more competitive in this mode: When a World Boss' door is open and one of the main two enters it (usually the one who enters it has more scales tilted to her favor by now), the other protagonist will be teleported (the one entering doesn't need the other player's consent) to fight the boss together. If the boss is beaten each of the players can earn three awards: One goes to who collected (and tilted) the most Scales in that world; another one to whoever collected the most of their power enhancers: Scintles for Prisma, Eacle (pronounced eye-cle) for Avery (it doesn't matter if they used it); and the last one goes to whoever captured/defeated the most enemies. Needless to say, working together makes tasks easier and bosses are dealt with easier as a team. Characters The heroines; the two main characters that the player can control. Avery An adept at black magic and a self-made pro at foulball, the land's favorite sport, this teenage girl has no problem living in Hexorica; which means, having to fight the repulsive and aggressive monsters that haunt the place. The "Eerie Fury" as her rivals have call her, has won every foulball championship in junior high and her skills have caught the attention of the professionals, the Hexorica Hydras. Apparently, she has no problem ditching her friends and her old school life if she will finally be able to fulfill her dream and learn the powerful spell that makes the Hydras as great as they are. Prisma Having been born at the same time of a Scintlebloom has earned this young girl the title of the "Heir of the Flower" of her home kingdom, Arc en City. This means she will be entrusted with the powerful and benevolent Wayward Wand and that she will guide the ever-growing city to prosperity. Prisma received special classes at school and was also prohibited of making friends until the moment she received her title. Of course she' eager about this! Still, there's another "gift" that comes with the charge and recently, the heir-to-be hasn't been too excited about it. Other characters Some of the people that will help the new heir and the rising champ. Izzy Flint and Libby The Hexorica Hydras Mama Begonia April King Arnold and Queen Lynn Enemies It wouldn't be a fun adventure without the crazy, the feral or overall weird creatures that will try to put a stop to the girls' journey. Seriously though, many of these guys don't joke around so be wary of them; you'll find that one of the girls will have easier time with some enemies than the other but in the end, both girls can get the job done. Prisma can capture the fiends with her Wayward Wand while Avery is happy to just obliterate them with her lightning, ice and wind spells, the effect is the same though... kinda. Some of the monsters that Prisma captures can join them in the adventure to be called by her in dungeons and attack enemies too! This happens at random so you need luck... or fill up that wand with Scintles if you wanna improve your chances. Below is a list with just a few of the enemies that can be found in the game, as well as which girl is recommended for them and if they can be befriended if Prisma captures them. Recommended to fight with Prisma * Jollyfish * Mehp * Peckle * Huggles * Ball and Cherry Recommended to fight with Avery * Chinchinder * Graspis * Rib Rage * Codaver * Fossilizz Troublesome for both girls * Heebies & Jeebies * Freeze Framer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platformers Category:Mini games Category:2 Player Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Disney